


Help from Spock

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: The ship's doctor ropes Spock into the difficult duty of getting Kirk to his medical check-up...





	Help from Spock

**Author's Note:**

> One of the earlier trio moments I wrote based on Star Trek 2009.
> 
> I really like how this came through, even if no one else does.

"Spock, I need your help."

The doctor waited until the First Officer had finished at his station and swiveled around on his chair to face him.

"I need your help", he found himself repeating, as the only prompt he'd gotten had been an expressionless face that was a tad more open than usual. "Now, I know you don't exactly like the Captain or his human attempts to be nice to you - " 

"I do not 'like' or 'dislike' the Captain;we merely, as you might say, 'got off on the wrong foot' in terms of becoming acquainted with one another."

McCoy wasn't altogether sure that this was the case for the Vulcan, so chose to plough on... By opening the explanation and related request with a blatant understatement.

"It's been rather busy lately..." He supposed he did deserve those raised eyebrows. "Particularly for crew members on the bridge... Jim - I mean, the Captain - is likely to delay his upcoming physical in preference of sorting out the current political shebang - and by that, I mean - "

"No need to iterate, Doctor, my time amongst humans as well as my acquaintance with Lt. Uhura, means I am able to, shall I say, 'get the gist.'"

McCoy shot him a look Spock could not define.

"If you ask me - and you won't - you seem to be learning all this human slang in an effort to impress Jim. Let him catch you at it and he might actually think you want to be friends."

He swore Spock went greener than normal for a Vulcan as he chose to ignore that comment.

"When is his appointment?"

"Now", the doctor admitted.

Spock swiftly stood, gave Sulu the comm and saw that Chekov had the science station, and turned to a rather surprised McCoy.

"The Enterprise needs her captain performing at maximum efficiency if we are to continue to strive for an affordable solution to the Vega Matrix issue at the rate we currently are."

"Oh. Yes, of course, Mr Spock. Any concern - even the slightest - for a fellow crew member would be both human and illogical."

Spock stopped briefly to assess him.

"There is a strong correlation between the two."

Any shock at the merest hint of warmth behind those dark eyes kept a visible reaction off his face. But he needn't have bothered to even consider a bluff; Spock was already walking from the turbolift and down the corridor to Kirk's room, which he swiftly reached out to buzz for entry.

Kirk answered with first surprise, and then poorly masked suspicion. Any trouble and Spock would have called him by intercom, not in person.

Spock moved his eyes to his right, silently indicating McCoy. Kirk cringed in response and jumped into explanation.

"Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to sort out with the Federation, let alone down on Vega Matrix? It's - " 

It was now McCoy's turn to exchange visual cues with Spock. "Alright, the hard way it is", he decided grimly.

He'd already had the hypo ready. Spock caught Kirk by the shoulders before his face joined his knees on the ground. He gave the doctor one of his Vulcan not-glares when he looked up to find him staring at the practically affectionate display by Vulcan standards.

McCoy shrugged and gave a low clearing of the throat before bending over the prone Kirk, who now lay on the floor. 

"Sometimes I honestly think you do like him, you know." 

Spock walked off pointedly without a word.


End file.
